character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Eggman (Canon, Sonic Boom)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Eggman= |-|Sonic Cookie Eggman= 'Summary' Doctor Eggman, also known as Robotnik in some episodes of the Brazilian dub, is the main antagonist of the Sonic Boom media franchise. He's an inventor and businessman that tries to take over the world - and also turn the unnamed village into a theme park. However, his plans have been thwarted time and time again by Team Sonic. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-B '''| '''7-C, possibly Low 7-B '''| '''5-B '''to '''Low 2-C Name: 'Eggman, Robotnik '''Origin: S'onic Boom 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Middle-Aged '''Classification: '''Human Scientist/Businessman '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, durability, agility and reflexes, Genius-level intellect , Excellent engineer and pilot, Preparation , Technopathy , Weapon Mastery, Temporal Awareness (in "Hedgehog Day ", Eggman was aware that time was looping, whilst everyone else was subject to memory erasure due to the loops). Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Homing Attack , andSpin Dash as Sonic Cookie Eggman | Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Manipulation, Water Manipulation (can evaporate water via the Mega Microwave Water Vaporizer ), Magntism Manipulation (The Egg Mobile possesses a magnet capable of lifting Burnbot ), Time Manipulation, Plasma Bombs , Photon Bombs , Gravity Manipulation (Via the Anti Gravity Ray. Can also render himself immune to the affect of anti-gravity via his Gravity Boots), Binding (With the Electrocage and Honeycomb Cage ), Homing Attacks (With the Egg Tank), Mind Control (With Dreamcaster), ect 'Attack Potency: Wall level '(can break apart Motobugs with his bare hands ) | '''Town level, possibly''' Small City level (His robots and mechas have enabled him to fight with Team Sonic on a daily basis. Sticks claims that Dr. Eggman's robots have destroyed mountains and leveled cities in "Don't Judge Me", but the validity of her statement is questionable) | 'Planet level '(capable of creating a Black hole that will destroy the planet with his Doomsday Device) to 'Universe level+ '(Accidentally created a time paradox, where time would loop constantly. The loops would become smaller and smaller until the universe would stop existing. Should be comparable to his interdimensional counterpart that created Morpho, who accidentally destroyed the universe he originated from) | '''Town level, possibly Small City level '''(Gained physical characteristics comparable to that of Sonic) '''Speed: Normal Human by himself. At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly FTL '''with machinery and the Sonic Cookie (can keep pace with Team Sonic) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class '''| '''Town Class, possibly''' Small City Class | Planet Class to 'Universal+ '| '''Town Class, possibly''' Small City Class''' Durability: Wall level '''by himself. (survived being slammed into a boulder and being shot out of the air). '''Town level, possibly Small City leve'''l with the Sonic Cookie (Comparable to Sonic) '''Stamina: ''Below Average ''by himself.' '''His robots and mechas have '''Essentially' Limitless '''stamina reliant on his Lair. '''Range: Depends on the machine Standard Equipment: 'Wrist Controller, Disintegrator Ray, various inventions and vehicles '''Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '(invented several high-tech machinery, including a vehicle that can cause time loops and a weapon that can literally undo creation. Also stopped the time loops by using logic formulas and principles) '''Weaknesses: '''Low stamina by himself. Often acts impulsively and immaturely despite his intelligence. Should Dr. Eggman's Lair run out of power then so will most of his robots. His machines are also vulnerable to Technopathy . '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''TBA '''Key: By himself | With Robots and Mechas | Strongest inventions | Sonic Cookie Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2